


Jak powstawała Loża Cieni

by CyanideEmperor, Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven, Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #rumzkolą, Alkoholu dużo, Fandom, Hepl me, Teorie spiskowe, Thrallus na żywo, Urodziny Tokomi, głupota, urodziny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak to się stało, że Nowa Republika nie zorientowała się, że pod jej nosem rodzi się Najwyższy Porządek? My się zastanawiały_liśmy. Na urodzinach Tokomi. Odpowiedz okazała się zaprawdę prosta.





	Jak powstawała Loża Cieni

Pewnego dnia młody Armitage Hux zainspirował się Imperium Galaktycznym. Świecie przekonani o dobrych zamiarach potomstwa, rodzice nie zwracali uwagi na ich poczynania.  
Hux i jego koledzy postanowili oddać się tworzeniu nowego porządku. Najwyższego Porządku.

– Słuchajcie, zamówiłem mundurki – zaczął mówić do zebranych przed nim chłopców. – Jak by ktoś pytał, jesteśmy harcerzami.   
Nikt nie zapytał, a gdy jakiś czas później rozmawiał z panią Mon Mothma, złapała go za policzki i, uśmiechając się słodko, zaćwierkał:  
– Jak ładnie się bawią nasi chłopcy.

W wakacje zaczęli szkoleniowe manewry.  
– Ale pamiętajcie – napomniał po raz ostatni – jakby co, gramy w podchody.  
Nikt nie zapytał.

Kiedy zaczęli dokopywać się do środka planety, Armitage przypomniał, by w razie czego mówić, że sadzą drzewa.  
Nikt nie zapytał.

– Gdyby ktoś pytał... – zaczął Hux i urwał. Stwierdził, że zanim ktoś zapyta, rozpoczną ekspansję na pełną skale i mówienie o fajerwerkach nikomu się na nic nie zda.


End file.
